Valkyrie Profile
by EmmalineTroy
Summary: Nach 8 Monaten kehrt Edward mit seiner Familie sensuchtsvoll nach Forks zurück.Doch nach kurzer zeit muss er feststellen das Bella tot ist. Angeblich. Er findet Bella, doch sie hat sich komplett verändert. Edward stolpert tiefer in die Welt der Mythen und Wesen der Nacht.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Die Biss Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.  
Desweiteren gehören einige Charaktere, Orte und Bezeichnungen Kresley Cole.  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Edward

Es war der 1. Aprilund ich hatte 8 Monate ohne meine Bella leben müssen.  
Was heißt müssen, ich war selber schuld. Ich hatte sie verlassen.

Ungeduldig drückte ich das Gaspedal des Volvos durch und raste den mir folgenden Autos davon. In Richtung Heimat.  
Da, das Ortsschild von Forks.  
Edward, warte doch mal. Fahr rechts ran.  
Ich seufzte genervt folgte aber der bitte meiner Schwester Alice. Kaum stand der Volvo wurde die Beifahrertür aufgerissen und besagte Schwester stieg ein.  
"Jetzt können wir fahren" zwitscherte sie.  
Natürlich, sie wollte Bella auch sehen.  
Ich fragte sie ob sie wüsste wie Bella unser auftauchen aufnehmen würde, doch sie schüttelte ihrn Kopf. Seit Tagen war Bellas zukunft schwer zu sehen, sie war da aber fast unsichtbar.

Keine 2 minuten später standen wir vor dem Haus der Swans.  
Charlies Streifenwagen war nicht da.  
Das war gut.  
Bellas roter Transporter stand auf seinem normalen platz. Ich warf einen blick durch das Seitenfenster und registrierte die dicke Staubschicht auf den Amaturen.  
Alice war bereits an der Tür und klingelte. Im Haus blieb es ruhig.  
Keine stolpernden Schritte, Kein Herzschlag.  
Wo war Bella. Ich schaute mich um, schnell kletterte ich die Hauswand hoch und öffnete das Fenster zu Bellas Zimmer.

Es war ordentlich und aufgeräumt.  
Zu aufgeräumt. Nichts deutete drauf hin das Bella hier noch lebte.  
Ihr Duft war schon lange verschwunden. Verstört trat ich in den Flur und sondierte die vorhandenen Düfte, keine Bella.  
Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter. Niergendwo war ein zeichen von ihr. Ich durchquerte das wohnzimmer.  
Mein blick streifte umher und blieb an einem Bild hängen.  
Es war eine Schwarz weiß Aufnahme von Bella. Ich erkannte es. Alice hatte es geschossen, am Tag des Abschluss Balls.  
Ein kleines Schwarzes Band war um die Ecke des Rahmens geschlunge. Komisch, machte man das nicht wenn jemand gestorben war?

Wie ferngesteuert zog ich die Schubladen von Charlies Wohnzimmer Schrank auf.  
Da, in der letzten wurde ich endlich fündig.  
Trauerkarten. Über hundert Trauerkarten waren achtlos in die Schublade gestopft worden.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Ich rannte aus dem Haus und packte Alice grob am Arm.  
Was hast Du?  
"Sie ist tot."  
Es zeriss mich innerlich diese Wörter auszusprechen.  
Nein ihre Zukunft ist doch noch da, nicht klar aber da.  
Ich schluckte,  
"Aber das Bild und die Trauerkarten?"  
Fahr zum Friedhof

Schweigend liefen wir beiden über den Friedhof von Forks.  
Alice wusste anscheinend genau wo wir hin mussten denn nach wenigen Minuten standen wir schon auf einem neueren Teil des Friedhofs. Ein weißer Marmor Grabstein zog Alice Magisch an.

Isabella Marie Swan  
*13.09.1987 +13.01.2006

Stumm starrte ich auf das mit Bunten Blumen geschmückte Grab.  
Alice drückte meine Hand.  
Edward hör mir mal kurz zu, ja?

Ich fing an zu zittern, verzweiflung drohte mich zu überschwemmen wie ein Tsunami und doch kämpfte um den letzten rest selbstbeherrschung.  
Alice ignorierend kniff ich meine Augen zu.  
EDWARD!

Eine alte Frau kam vorbei und stellte sich zu legte eine einzelne Blume aus der Vase nieder die sie in ihrer hand trug.  
"Das arme ding, sie war so jung."  
"Wissen sie was passiert ist?"  
Fragte Alice freundlich und lächelte.  
"Es war ein Verbrechen. Das Grab ist leer, man hat sie noch nicht gefunden."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging die Frau davon und  
murmelte "wir traurig" vor sich hin.

"Siehst du Edward"  
Ich würde sie finden.  
Und wenn ich bis zum Ende aller Tage suchen müsste.

Hoffe es gefällt euch, diese idee lag schon lange zu hause angefangen rum und nachdem ich sie beendet habe denke ich das ich sie auch mal hier posten könnte. Besteht interesse an der Geschichte? Es war eine meiner ersten :-D  
By the way, eine hier verwendete legende werde ich ein wenig veränden.  
Lg Emma


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Stillschweigend fuhren wir nach Hause wärend Alice in Bellas Zukunft stöberte. Das sie nichts konkretes sehen konnte frustrierte Alice zunehmend.

Sie wird in den Wald gehen und dann trifft sie irgendwo irgendwen. schnappte ich in ihren Gedanken auf.

Sie seufzte schwer und ließ sich in den sitz zurück sinken. Sie warf mir einen entschuldigenden blick zu ehe sie sich wieder in die Zukunft stürzte. Ich machte mir nicht die mühe langsam zu fahren und stoppte mit quitschenden Reifen vorm Haus.

Drinnen wurden wir sehnlichst erwartet.

"Wo hast du Bella gelassen?",

fragte Emmett und runzelte die Stirn als ich mit Alice in Wohnzimmer trat. Alice erzählte ihnen die ganze Geschichte und ich sah wie sich das entsetzten auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet das Bella tot sein könnte. Ich spürte wie Esme ihre Arme um mich legte, sie sah mir fest in die Augen und flüsterte mir tröstende wörter zu. Sie waren alle, sogar Rosalie, untröstlich.

In den nächsten Tagen durchforstete ich das Internet. Neben Traueranzeigen fand ich auch einige Aufschlussreiche Zeitungsartikel. Endlich hatte ich eine Quelle gefunden.

Jessica Stanley.

"Entschuldigenden Sie Mrs. Stanley, kann ich kurz mit

Jessica reden."

Ich setzte mein gewinn bringenstes Lächeln auf. Sie trat zur seite und wies auf die Treppe.

"Erste Tür auf der linken Seite."

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hoch. Ich lauschte auf Jessicas Gedanken und war wie erschlagen.

Jessica war total durcheinander.

Ich klopfte und als niemand antwortete trat ich einfach ein.

"Hallo Jessica, ich wollte mit dir über Bella reden."

Sie zuckte zusammen, bilder ihres letzten termins beim Psychater blitzen in ihren Gedanken auf.

"Ich will nicht."

Ich blickte ihr tief in die Augen und stellte fest das ich es immer noch fertig brachte menschen zu verwirren. Sie schluckte und ich setze mich auf ihren Schreibtisch Stuhl,

"Wir waren im Kino und wollten nach dem

Film noch etwas essen. Auf dem weg trafen wir auf einen Gruppe von Männern, sie bedrohten ein Mädchen. Bella war komisch drauf, Sie stellte sich vor

das Mädchen und schickte es Weg. Plötzlich drehte Bella sich um, sie schrie um Hilfe und rannte auf mich zu. Dann schoss jemand. Immer wieder.

Ich hatte angst und rannte zur Polizei. Aber als sie hinfuhren war Bella weg." sie schluchzte,

"Alles war voller Blut!"

Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, mehr konnte ich nicht ertragen.

"Danke Jessica."

Es fiel mir schwer mich zu beherschen. Grausige Bilder wirblten durch meinen Kopf. Ich atmete tief durch, füllte meine Lungen mit Luft und merkte wie ich

ruhiger würde. Der Besuch bei Jessica war sehr aufschlussreich.

Bella wurde angeschossen.

Mehrmals.

Für einen Menschen ist das meistens sein Todesurteil.

Aber was war passiert?

Alice hatte immer noch Visionen von ihr.

Das bedeutete das sie am Leben sein musste.

Ich machte einen Abstecher nach Port Angeles und suchte die Stelle auf die im Internet genannt wurde. Der Geruch von Bellas Blut war schon fast vollständig verschwunden.

Hier war also nichts mehr von Interesse für mich.

Als ich nach Hause kam war das Haus leer.

Nur Esme hatte eine Nachricht da gelassen,

**Wir sind Jagen, komm bitte auch.**

**Esme**

Ich knüllte den Zettel zusammen und forschte weiter. Erfolglos.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die anderen wieder. Die Stimmung war gedrückt.

Die anderen hatten die Hoffnung Bella lebend zu finden bereits aufgegeben. Das einzige was mich hoffen ließ waren Alice Visionen.

Sie waren unstetig und verschwommen, aber sie waren da. Immer wiede sah man fremde Gesicher aufblitzen

und manchmal auch eine große Halle und ein dichter Wald, doch immer wenn Alice mehr sehen wollte verschwamm alles.

**Kapitel 2..wir tauche weiter ein und erfahren etwas mehr über Bella verbleib oder eher nicht verbleib.**

**Liebe grüße  
**

**Emma  
**


End file.
